The Canadian Institute for Superhuman Persons
"Some bullshit quote about CISP here." -Some fancy person '''The Canadian Institute for Superhuman Persons (CISP) '''is the Canadian superhuman school, located in the Lower Mainland of British Columbia. It takes students from every province and territory in Canada. The building is located in the heart of Downtown Vancouver. The precise location of much of the school has been hidden away from the public eye, only accessible by staff and students. Similarly, most superhuman schools locations are protected in order to protect their files from being revealed, as well as the students and schools from any harm. Established in 2018, CISP is considered to be one of the newest, and most promising, superhuman institutions, though other notable schools include Avengers Academy and Cerberus Academy for Gifted Youth. Children with superhuman abilities are enrolled as soon as their powers appear, and admittance is confirmed as soon as a member of the staff is able to contact the family. The school's motto is ''Some fancy Latin shit (wow look now there's brackets), ''which, translated from Latin, means "some weird piece of advice". Location The Canadian Institute for Superhuman Persons is located in Vancouver's Stanley Park, hidden underground and near the totem poles. The building has minimal grounds, though has extensive underground facilities. steal from hogwarts: The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch. There is also an owlery, which houses all the owlsowned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, and the Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases, which are known to move around in the massive castle which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," and so do the steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once noted that even he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets. The castle has witnessed centuries and has a long history of ancient magic. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to see it as the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except for when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicated that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, make an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic. History . Typical School Year . Houses School Spirit . Administration . Subjects and Teachers . Counselling . Grading System . Examinations . Kitchens . Student Years . Daily Routine at Hogwarts . Recruitment . Uniform . Trivia Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme